mais ou est canada!
by Lovely-tease
Summary: la situation est grave, canada a disparu ! France panique. Qui aurait pu s'en prendre à son mignon petit Matthew ? Le français est prêt à mener l'enquête auprès de ses camarades (à qui nous souhaitons bon courage). franada, fiction à ne pas prendre au sérieux!


**bonjour les gens! je suis plutôt fière de vous présenter ma première (et peut-être dernière ça dépendra les idées et si je ne suis pas menacé par une certaine psychopathe ^^") fiction sur Hetalia avec en vedette mon couple préféré mais peu présent: le franada!**

**les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais au Mangaka d'hetalia ^^**

**bonne lecture !**

**PS: attention, cette fiction n'est pas à prendre au sérieux**

MAIS OU EST CANADA ?

8.41 AM : appartement de France, la chambre.

Allongé dans son lit, Francis commençait lentement à se réveiller, légèrement éblouit par le soleil filtrant par la fenêtre entrouverte. Le français était encore épuisé, mais satisfait. Il avait passé la soirée à câliner son charmant petit canada, ne lui laissant que quelques heures de sommeil. Tient ! En parlant de son amant il en ferait bien son petit déjeuner, ne se lassant pas de grignoter la peau velouté du canadien, appréciant son odeur qui lui faisait penser au sirop d'érable. Il s'étira longuement avant d'ouvrir les yeux, restant un instant interdit. Vide. Le lit était vide de la présence de son adorable Matthew. Il haussa les sourcils. « Il est peut-être allé déjeuner… » Il se leva, enfilant un jogging à strass mauve et sortit de la chambre en quête de son petit canadien.

9.37 AM : en Espagne.

Antonio soupira d'aise, étalé dans l'herbe de la prairie ensoleillé où il se trouvait. Il adorait se prélasser et profiter de la chaleur espagnole, déjà bien présente en ce début de matinée. Et puis pour une fois il n'avait pas à entendre les jérémiades et les insultes de Romano, ce dernier étant parti casser les pieds de ce snobinard d'Autriche. Alors il restait là, en solitaire, à se faire dorer la pilule en espérant pouvoir rester comme ça un petit moment. Il écoutait tranquillement le bruit calme de la brise d'été qui s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux lorsqu'un étrange bruit lui parvint. Il tendit l'oreille. Le bruit semblait éloigné, mais il s'amplifiait petit à petit jusqu'à se transformer en hurlements de paniqués et essoufflées. Sans avoir le temps de prononcer Tomato il se sentit relevé brutalement et secoué comme un prunier. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur son voisin français, le regard fou.

C'est horrible ! Atroce ! Il faut appeler la police ! Le Samu ! Les pompiers ! La SPA !

Mais calme-toi Francis ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Mais le français continuait dans son délire, ignorant le pauvre espagnol qui commençait à avoir mal au cœur à force d'être secoué de cette manière.

Je ne peux pas rester calme c'est impossible ! Comment rester calme alors que mon pauvre petit Matthew a disparu ?! Il doit être mort de peur, livré à lui-même, éloigné de son papa France !

Antonio réessaya de le raisonner, ne s'attirant que le regard fou et hanté de Francis qui commençait à délirer.

Et s'il s'était fait enlevé… ?

La scène s'imposa clairement dans l'esprit torturé du pauvre France. Le petit canadien, recroquevillé sur le sol froid d'une cave sombre et humide, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps enchaîné, priant de tout son être pour que son papa France vienne à sa rescousse sur son cheval blanc. C'en fut trop pour le malheureux Francis qui tomba dans les pommes sans demander son reste.

10.15 AM : maison d'Antonio, la chambre.

France sortit des limbes du sommeil en sursaut. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les midinettes et de s'évanouir de cette manière ! Matthew avait besoin de lui ! Il allait sortir quand Antonio, qui avait amené le français chez lui après son évanouissement, l'arrêta, essayant de comprendre quelque chose.

Calmes-toi Francis ! Quelle mouche t'as piqué ?

Pas le temps de bavarder avec toi Antonio ! Mon Matthew a besoin de moi et je sais exactement où chercher. Tient bon mon chéri papa France arrive pour te sauver de ce tyran en uniforme !

Et il disparut dans l'horizon, laissant l'espagnol complètement déboussolé. Un tyran en uniforme… ?

11.27 AM : demeure d'Allemagne, le salon.

Ah que Ludwig appréciait ces moments. Il n'avait aucune paperasse en retard, n'avait pas baby-sitter Italie qui était en visite de courtoisie chez Kiku, et sa maison était propre du sol au plafond. Il pouvait donc se prélasser sereinement sur son canapé, sirotant une bière bien fraîche en appréciant le silence ambiant qui s'était fait rare depuis que son Italien s'était installé ici (sans vraiment demander mais bon, Ludwig ne cherchait pas à le faire déménager). L'allemand aimait ces petits moments de calme où il n'avait à se soucier de rien. Ni du régime alimentaire déplorable du japonais, ni de récupérer Veliciano qui avait pour habitude de s'empêtrer dans les ennuis pour qu'il s'occupe de lui. Mais le problème avec ce genre de moment étaient qu'ils ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, il y avait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour venir gâcher ces petits moments de tournage de pouce. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa maison s'ouvrir dans un étrange grincement et la voix légèrement mielleuse de Francis prononcer son nom, il sut que sa journée pause tombait déjà à l'eau. Le français apparu dans le salon sans attendre, un sourire crispé sur le visage.

Hey Ludwig ! Tu t'amuses bien ?

L'allemand fronça les sourcils.

Pardon ? Tu te sens bien France ?

Oui, oui ! Mais j'irais mieux une fois que ta petite farce aura pris fin~

Ma petite farce ?

Le sourire de Francis se fit démentiel.

Allons Ludwig ne fait pas l'innocent, la plaisanterie à assez durée, les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleurs.

Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ?

Ça suffit ! je sais que tu as kidnappé Matthew et je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que tu ne me l'aura pas rendu !

Matthew… Tu parles de canada ?

C'est mesquin ce que tu fais tu sais ? Mon pauvre chéri ne t'a jamais rien fait et tu te venge de moi en t'en prenant à lui, la pureté incarné !

Une migraine épouvantable commençait à prendre place dans la tête de l'allemand, qui hésitait entre faire preuve de diplomatie et en coller une à cet abruti de français qui geignait comme un gosse juste devant lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de se calmer.

Pourquoi aurais-je envie de m'en prendre à toi ?

Mais c'est évident ! Parce que j'ai toujours eu envie dans le passé d'avoir le petit Italie. Mais bon ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est si chou, si trognon, si-

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Ludwig abandonna ses idées de diplomaties et balança le français dehors à coup de bottes au derche ! Il y avait des choses avec lesquelles Allemagne ne plaisantait pas : le ménage, l'entrainement et surtout **son **Italien, point. Les fesses à terre, Francis s'interrogea. Ludwig n'était pas vraiment un menteur… Mais alors qui ? II resta un instant pensif, avant de s'écrier.

Il est peut-être allé voir Alfred !

12.52 AM : maison d'Amérique, le jardin

Allez Alfred s'il te plait ! Un dernier et je te promets de ne plus te casser les pieds aru !

Mais il y en a presque un par ville Yao… ça risque de faire beaucoup je trouve.

Il n'y en a jamais trop ! Et puis tu sais bien que beaucoup de personnes apprécient les produits chinois aru~

Alfred soupira. Chine s'était invité chez lui de bon matin pour lui demander l'autorisation de construire un autre chinatown chez lui, alors qu'il y en avait déjà à la pelle selon lui. Mais le Chinois était tenace et ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire. Assis devant une tasse de thé vert apporté par Yao, l'américain essayait de contre argumenter, mais n'étant pas du matin les arguments ne lui venaient pas, laissant l'avantage à Yao qui remporterait surement le débat. Il allait répliquer quand on lui coupa la parole.

Amérique !

Il se retourna, tombant sur France. Il retint un soupir. Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'on vienne lui casser les pieds de bon matin ? (pour Alfred le matin est jusqu'à 14H00). Oui bon lui aussi était chiant mais que quand il était réveillé. En attendant il regarda le français s'approcher, essayant de réprimer son envie de retourner sous la couette. Une fois arrivé en face d'eux, Francis les observa avant de demander.

Dis-moi Alfred Matthew ne serait pas passé te voir ce matin par hasard ?

L'américain secoua la tête, remarquant l'air décomposé du français.

Pas du tout.

Tu es sure ?!

Certain. Je suis avec Yao depuis ce matin et je n'ai vu ni canada, ni même l'ombre de son ours. Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle déjà ? Kama… Kuma quelque chose.

C'est Kumajirou…

A quoi bon préciser, France commençait sérieusement désespérer de retrouver son pauvre petit canadien. Chine, qui avait préféré garder le silence demanda.

Tu as demandé à cuba ?

…Quoi ?

Matthew aime bien manger de la glace avec cuba depuis leur prise de bec, je pensais que tu le savais aru.

Le visage de Francis s'éclaira. Mais oui cuba ! Matthew adorait se rendre chez lui pendant les vacances, appréciant le cubain malgré son côté un peu agressif lorsqu'il le confondait avec Amérique. Le français se tourna vers Yao, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Tu es génial !

Et il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Yao et Alfred échangèrent un regard coupable, mais légèrement amusé.

Pauvre France. Le jour où il arrêtera de se monter la tête pour un rien, la fin du monde sera proche.

Pas faux… On aurait peut-être dû le raisonner au lieu de le faire courir encore plus.

Le chinois haussa les épaules, tout sourire.

Si on ne peut plus s'amuser ou va le monde ?

14H02 PM : cuba, plage éloignée.

Rien de tel qu'une bonne crème glacé à l'ombre d'un parasol avec pour seul bruit les vagues venant s'échouer sur la plage exceptionnellement vide de présence. En temps normal il préférait manger avec canada, qui, malgré sa ressemblance frappante avec l'autre abruti d'américain était d'excellente compagnie, mais depuis que ce dernier était en couple avec le français pervers il venait moins souvent sur son ile. Il haussa les épaules, mâchonnant sa cuillère en plastique en repensant à la dernière fois où il avait vu Francis, il y a… Une semaine ou deux si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas faux bon. Il avait débarqué en fanfare et lui avait demandé si-

Cuba ! tu n'aurais pas vu Matthew par hasard ?

Le cubain fronça les sourcils. Entendait-il des voix ? Mais il vit France juste sous son nez, le regard implorant.

Non pas depuis les dernières vacances…

Cuba observa un instant le français dont le visage laissait voir le désespoir auquel il était sujet. Il se demandait pourquoi Francis revenait lui demander exactement la même chose que la dernière fois… il voulut lui demander mais le français avait disparu sans crier gare. Il soupira.

Bon courage gamin. Pour supporter ce fêlé tu en auras besoin.

16.12 PM appartement de France.

Francis avait fait un détour par l'appartement de Matthew avant de finalement rentrer chez lui, au bord du rouleau. Il était allé dans tous les endroits où son petit chéri aurait pu se trouver mais rien, que dalle, nada. Aucunes traces de son cher petit canada. Il avait tout simplement disparu sans laisser la moindre trace. Le français ne savait plus quoi faire. Peut-être que les kidnappeurs lui enverraient une lettre de rançon en échange du canadien ? Mais la boite aux lettres, vide, le persuada du contraire. Et si Matthew s'était enfui avec quelqu'un ? Il en avait peut-être mare d'être en couple avec lui et il était parti chez quelqu'un pour l'éviter… Il passa la porte, le moral dans les chaussettes, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit le son de la télé provenant du salon. Il pénétra dans le salon.

Francis ! Mais où était-tu donc passé j'étais mort d'inquiétude !

France resta un instant interdit. Matthew, son petit canadien chéri se tenait juste devant lui, l'air agacé, les mains sur les hanches tandis que Kumajirou était assis sur le canapé, regardant les infos. Il ne réfléchit pas et bondit, serrant son Matthew contre lui en balbutiant on ne sait quelle bêtise sur un « kidnappeur qui avait eu la bonté de lui rendre son petit ange sans aucunes blessures ». Le canadien soupira, laissant faire le français qui avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il marmonna pour lui-même.

A chaque fois c'est la même chose.

Il ne pouvait jamais partir faire les courses sans que Francis ne panique et aille faire le tour de la terre pour questionner leurs amies sur sa « disparition ». Il retint un soupir, n'oubliant pas d'appeler tout le monde pour s'excuser des actes de son idiot de français.

FIN

**voila voila ^^ j'espère que vous avez aimé, je suis ouverte à toutes critiques tant qu'elles ne sont pas pour me blesser (mais soyez indulgents s'il vous plait c'est ma première de Hetalia)**

**a plus les gens!**


End file.
